


A Second Promise

by chocobobutt



Series: Strifehart Week 2016 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Strifehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strifehart week Day 2 Promise </p><p>Cloud is struggling with the fact he promised zack he'd always love him but now squall wants to make a promise of his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Promise

"Cloud, will you marry me?" 

Those words sent shivers down his spine and not in a good way. The brunette asking him looked hopeful, and a little scared of rejection. He didn't blame him but couldn't find the words to respond. The obvious response was yes, after all they'd been dating for months now and yet he wanted to say no. Neither option was used and instead he just stared at the other. He watched as Leon's smile seemed to fade the longer Cloud took to respond. 

"I mean, we don't have to do anything crazy. We could even run off somewhere to do it, just me and you..." That confidence that Leon had with the initial question was gone. The longer Cloud took to respond the more worried Leon got. He didn't get why Cloud wouldn't say yes. They'd been happily dating for months and if you counted all the times they flirted before that then it was about a year. Sure for some that might be a bit too soon, he knew some couples that didn't get married for years but they were different. At least he had thought they were different. Now he just felt like an idiot on one knee in front of the blonde and holding his hands. He cleared his throat to get Cloud's attention. When it didn't work he stood up and pulled his hand away, unable to look at his beloved now. 

Cloud could see Leon give up the moment he stood. He didn't blame Leon for getting upset at him. Despite how close they were he couldn't tell Leon his answer, he couldn't tell him what was stopping him. That sad face was killing him though and he made a move to reach out for him. "Leon..."

"No. I get it. Sorry I asked. It was....it was just a joke okay." Leon moved back from him, still unable to look at him. "I'm gonna go check up on Cid." He moved, fast, not wanting to have this conversation with Cloud any longer. He was hurt, he was mad and he was embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry..." Even if he was now alone he said the words he finally needed to say. They hurt to say, he wanted to say yes, oh how he did but he couldn't. He had already promised someone else long before he started with Leon. He probably should have told him when they first started dating. He had a year of time when he could have told him but didn't. No, he dragged it on and made it hard on the both of them. 

"I promised Zack." He spoke to the empty home. His hands went up to his right ear, taking the small silver stud out of his ear and holding it in his hand. "I'm so sorry Leon...." He looked down at that earring, seeing how dim it had become over the years and wiped at tears he'd shed years ago. 

Leon never came home that night. Cloud had waited for him to return but he didn't. He must have stayed with Cid, or whoever he had actually seen. Cloud didn't sleep well that night. The only times he could sleep well anymore were with Leon. Leon didn't smother him in hugs at night. He'd hold a hand or lightly touch him in his sleep. It worked since Cloud sometimes got too hot in bed and usually slept with no blankets on him. He always knew Leon was there though with the light touches. It was a nice feeling but it was gone tonight. 

In the random times his body did will him to sleep, Cloud dreamed of another. He dreamed of Zack, of the promise he had made him right before the end.

That night had been unusually bright out. It had been a full moon and the stars over head seemed to shine even brighter for them. They were huddled together by a small fire, trying to keep warm without being found. Luckily it hadn't been too cold out there yet. They were run aways tonight and nothing more. They weren't fugitives who were supposed to be killed, no tonight they were just Zack and Cloud. 

"Hey, Spike...ya love me right?" Zack asked as he looked down at the mess o blonde hair in his lap, poking at the fire with a stick. 

"Yeah, of course. Why else do you think I'm with you right now?" Cloud turned to look up at Zack, a confused look on his face. He had a feeling that Zack was going to say one of his cheesy jokes right about now. 

"Well....then can I ask another thing?" Zack smiled a bit and reached up for one of his earrings and took it out, holding it in his hand. 

"Ugh...sure?" Cloud had no idea what was going on but he'd go along with it. He sat up and looked at Zack's hand and up to his face. 

"Promise me, promise me you'll always love me. No matter what happens you'll always love me." There was a sense of urgency to the way that Zack had asked, like his life would depend on it if he didn't get a yes. He was scared, nervous and thinking of what was to come. It was almost like he knew his time was short.

It scared Cloud a little bit to hear him talk like this. Did he think they wouldn't make it? No they had to, he wouldn't be able to go on without him. He needed Zack. "Of course. I love you Zack. I'll always love you."

Zack smiled and leaned in to kiss Cloud sweetly on the lips. It wasn't a passionate one but meant so much more to him. When Cloud pulled back, Zack was looking right at him and almost making him nervous. Zack just smiled a bit and chuckled, taking Cloud's hand. "I promise, when we get some where safe I'll get you a proper ring but...this is all I have on me to give you now." He showed him the silver stud he'd taken out of his ear.

Cloud's face went a few shades red and he leaned forward,almost knocking the earring out of Zack's hand to kiss at his cheek and hug him. "Zack, yes!" He kissed him again on his neck and then turned his head, taking out the earring he normally wore so Zack could put the new one in. 

Zack was happy, happier then Cloud had seen him in weeks. He put the earring on him and saw the look in Cloud's eyes then. They had kissed then, kissed and spoke of plans for the future. If only then they had known what the future would hold for them. If only he had known that within about a day,Zack would be lying in his arms and he'd be all alone. 

Zack's death had left him alone for so long, but he wasn't alone now. He had Leon. Leon had been the first one to break through that wall he had built up. Leon had been the first to love him as he was now, broken. Leon didn't want him to change or to be different and happier, he loved Cloud for him. He wanted to stay with Cloud, Leon wanted to be with him forever. 

Those were all things that Cloud knew about his relationship with Leon. The brunette had made him happy when he thought he'd never be happy again. Cloud loved him, he loved him as much as he still loved Zack. He knew he'd probably never get over Zack but he had room for Leon. 

When Cloud woke up he felt tears on his face. He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep but it must have been when he was crying at some point. He turned to the other side, where Leon usually slept and it was empty. Leon had never stopped home all night. A look at the alarm clock showed it was eight in the morning and Cloud sluggishly got ready. He knew by now that no matter where Leon was, he was probably out working around town. He was going to catch him at work, then they could talk. 

Once dressed, Cloud went out. It was harder to find Leon then he thought it would be. The man wasn't anywhere at his usual locations. It wasn't until he went and took a chance going to Cid's that he found where Leon was. Apparently the brunette had never gotten out of bed. Cloud's rejection had hurt badly.

"H-Hey..." Cloud had said when he walked into the guest room, where Leon was laying with his back to him. There wasn't any stirring so Cloud walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry...you surprised me...I didn't know what to say and..." He sighed, knowing that wasn't the right thing to say either. "I should have said yes without a thought. I wanted to really I did."

"...There's a but, isn't there?" Leon's voice was almost a whisper with how quiet it had been. It broke Cloud's heart to hear him like that. 

"I love you. I love you so much but I loved someone before you too. I loved him just as I do you and I promised myself to him." He started to say and moved a bit closer to Leon on the bed. "He's gone...he's gone and I never got to keep my promise with him." 

Leon didn't say anything to that. Cloud wasn't expecting him to anyway. "I'll probably always love him still but....he's gone and is never coming back. You're here. You're my present and...my future and I want this with you." He took his silver stud off kept it in his hand, nudging Leon's back. "Can we make our own promise?"

There was no answer but this time Leon at least turned around and looked up at Cloud. With the bags under his eyes, Cloud could assume Leon hadn't slept much either. He smiled a little bit at him and moved some hair out of Leon's face. "You look better then I did this morning. You always look like a ten outta ten to me." He smiled more and leaned in, his forehead against Leon's. "I want to marry you. I want to be yours." 

Leon looked up at Cloud and even if he was still hurting, even if he was still mad, those words made him feel better. "Are you sure? You aren't going to change your mind? What about your love for this other guy?" His own light steel eyes closing as he felt that light pressure on his head. Regardless of how he was feeling, having Cloud near him always felt so right. "I don't want to marry you if you don't love me completely..I want all of you Cloud, not half."

There was silence between them for a moment and Cloud pulled away a little bit. He put the earring down on Leon's chest, looking at it. "Leon...we were on the run...We had only what was on our backs. He gave me this earring. It was the only thing he could give me...and...I...I want you to have it."

"Cloud..." Leon took the earring off his chest, looking at it and then at Cloud. "This means a lot to you though...are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Leon I couldn't even sleep without you last night. You mean a lot to me too. Like I said, I want to be yours."He smiled then, hoping Leon wouldn't reject him in turn. He hoped it was enough for him to understand. 

Leon finally smiled then and nodded. "Fine, fine...but I'm not taking this. It's too important to you." He sat up and took the earring, giving it back to Cloud. "Besides, I already have a ring for you."


End file.
